CLASSIFIED: DEATH NOTE INFO
by Reiko The Great
Summary: My first Q/A
1. Chapter 1

Classified: Death note information!

WARNING: Screw off jailers! I don't own this crap and you know that! NO COPYRIGHT IFRINGMENT WAS INTENDED!

This is my first Q/A fic, and will commented by L (still sitting in that stupid position)

L: A lot of you D note fans out there are wondering and have some questions…

Matsuda: Hey Reusaki, can I have some more screen time?

L: Get back in your corner! Could you make me some coffee? Make sure there's lots of sugar! In fact, forget the coffee, just the sugar.

Light: Wow… You are just _great_ to Matsuda.

L: I know.

Misa: GET ON WITH IT…. Not you Light-kun… Stay ware you are…

L: Yes, stay Light-kun o_0 (trying to be a voyeur)

Misa: Get over here Light! (Starts making out with Light.)

Matsuda: Here's your diabetes- I mean sugar…. Yah sugar…

L: (very content in watching) How bout' sending some of that _my_ way!

Misa: (slaps Reusaki) YOU PERVERTED LITL SON OF A-

Light: Misa… He's flattering you…

Matsuda: Ugg… this is getting out of hand… Please send in your questions in a form of a review before they kill each other!

Bye everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

CLASSIFIED: DEATH NOTE INFO‏

I'm sorry I haven't been posting for a while, I hope you enjoy….. Oh and blah blah blah I don't own Death Note, blah blah blah fuck off jailers.

L: Okay everybody let's get started. Oh and if I find one review and I mean 1 review about me being gay, IM GONNA FUCKING LOSE IT!

Light: Ummm…. L, nice opener but I'm the host.

L: No your not!

Light: Yes I am!

L: If you read the thingy at the beginning of the first one it says L IS COMMENTING!

Light: Thingy?

L: Yes thingy.

Misa: Umm…. Let's have the first question.

Matsuda: Oh (holds back laughter) L, this one is for YOU. (Holds back more laughter)

L: Oh ok, It says hello I would like to ask is l bi or gay or something cuz COME ON YOU RUBBEDLIGHTS FEET! Thanks.

(Everybody bursts out laughing)

L: DAMNIT WHARE IS A DEATH NOTE WHEN YOU NEED IT! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!

Light: Almost the ENTIRE viewing audience begs to differ.

L: I'LL PROVE IT! (Starts trying to make out with Misa.)

Misa: FUCK NO!!! GET OFF ME!!!

Light: That just means you are by in the eyes of the audience.

L: DAMMIT WHAT DOSE AN ANIME CHARACTER HAVE TO DO TO PROVE HE ISNT BY OR GAY!

Matsuda: Ummm….. We must be REALLY unpopular, that's the only review.

Misa: (still hitting L for making out with her) THIS SHOULD TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON!!!! DAMNIT IM NOT A WHOR!!!!

Light: Misa, you are REALLY hurting L….

Matsuda: COME ON!!!! Seriously, post reviews, or they might just kill each other!

PLEASE!!!! I NEED MORE!!!! PLEASE!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(Sorry for the wait everybody!)

Once again….. SCREW OFF JAILERS BLAH BLAH BLAH I DON'T OWN DEATH NOT BLAH BLAH BLAH!

L: (Beaten up badly by Misa) Matsuda…. Could you get me a jelly doughnut?

Matsuda: I can make a jelly doughnut, but we only have glassed.

L: PLEEEASE???

Matsuda: *Sigh* ok…

Light: Let's get to the point…. Here's a letter for me! It reads: Okay, While I'm here laughing my butt off, I want to know if Light realizes  
his last name backwords is "Im gay". And L you know you luv Light ;) And no  
Misa, No one believs you're not a whore. ...Poor Matuda though, he has to deal  
with them on his own... I wonder if Ryuk will come in?! AHAHAHAHAHA That would  
be hysterical! Continue soon!

Light: It dose? SHIT let's see…. Yagami Im a gay…. DAMMIT!

(Everybody else is having a laughing fit except Misa who is crying)

Light: SHUT UP! Oh and by the way ware is Ryuk? Ah forget it, we'll put out an apple for now, by the next episode, he'll be here nibbling on it!

(Matsuda comes in and gives L a jelly doughnut L picks it up, eats half of it then starts staring at a chocolate bar and laughing.)

L: (in his mind he sees the chocolate sprout legs, arms, a mouth and eyes)

Chocolate bar (In L's mind) *singing* Sugar…… Honey honey….. You're my Candy GIRL!!!

Light: Uhh….. Matsuda what did you put in that?

Matsuda: Just the stuff in the jar Marked "Jelly" in your room.

Light: Matsuda… That was uhh… SPECIAL jelly….OK I PUT HERB IN IT!

Matsuda: well it looks like L is incapacitated…

Well it looks like begging worked I got a lot more questions…. But I only have time to do this (SORRY!)


End file.
